Pathology Specimen Locator Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Pathology Specimen Locator Core facilitates DF/HCC member access to tissue through a web-based, integrated network of distributed, searchable databases that contain de-identified, coded, pathologic information on post-diagnostic, excess human materials (including frozen or paraffin-embedded tissues). Access to annotated human tissues with cancer is critical for translational research, which provides an increasingly important bridge between basic scientific research and clinical medicine. The pathology departments in the DF/HCC member institutions have paraffin archives with millions of specimens, with thousands more being added each year. These specimens provide the essential substrate for the development of new molecular classifications of tumors and the discovery and validation of new biomarkers, which may improve diagnosis and prognostication, or serve as targets of new rational therapies.